The Nightmare Before Christmas (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style)
a spoof of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Cast *Jack Skellington - Peter Pan *Sally - Melody (The Little Mermaid Return to the Sea) *Oogie Boogie - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit The Curse of The Were-Rabbit) *Lock, Shock and Barrel - Lightning McQueen, Sally and Mater (Cars) *Santa Claus - Stoick the Vast (How To Train Your Dragon) *Dr. Finkelstein - Woody (Toy Story) *Mayor of Halloween Town - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Zero - Lou (Cats and Dogs) *Corpse Kid - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Corpse Mom - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Corpse Dad - Gru (Despicable Me) *Harlequin Demon - Shrek *Wolfman - Diego (Ice Age) *Devil - Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank) *Clown with the Tear Away Face - Boog (Open Season) *Witches - GoGo Tomago and Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Vampires - Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro (Rio) *Zombie Band - Owl Mariachi Band (Rango) *Mr. Hyde - Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie) *Creature Under the Stairs - Bugsy (Valiant) *Behemoth - Samson (The Wild) *Undersea Gal - Angie (Shark Tale) *Cyclops - Big Z (Surf's Up) *Withered Winged Demon - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Mummy Boy - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Igor - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Jewel Finkelstein - Bo Peep (Toy Story) Trailer Transcript *The Nightmare Before Christmas (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Style) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *The Nightmare Before Christmas (LAVGP Style) Part 1 - "This is Halloween" *The Nightmare Before Christmas (LAVGP Style) Part 2 - Another End to Another Halloween *The Nightmare Before Christmas (LAVGP Style) Part 3 - Peter Pan's Lament/Melody Went Back to Woody *The Nightmare Before Christmas (LAVGP Style) Part 4 - The Next Morning/Peter Pan Finds the Christmas Door *The Nightmare Before Christmas (LAVGP Style) Part 5 - "What's This?" Gallery Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan as Jack Skellington Melody.jpg|Melody as Sally Ralph FIennes The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005).jpg|Victor Quartermaine as Oogie Boogie Lightning McQueen - C3.png|Lightning McQueen as Lock Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally as Shock Mater.png|Mater as Barrel Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Stoick the Vast as Santa Claus Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Dr. Finklestein Dracula in Hotel Transylvania.jpg|Dracula as Mayor of Halloween Town Lou (Cats and Dogs).jpg|Lou as Zero Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman).png|Sherman as Corpse Kid Lucy Wilde.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Corpse Mom Felonious Gru.jpg|Gru as Corpse Dad Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as Harlequin Demon Diego.jpg|Diego as Wolfman Ratchet.png|Ratchet as Devil Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as Clown with the Tear Away Face Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|GoGo Tomago Honey Lemon.png|and Honey Lemon as The Witches Blu2.png|Blu, Rafael.PNG.png|Rafael, Nico-0.PNG.png|Nico Pedro in Rio.jpg|and Pedro as Vampires Mariachi Owls.jpg|Owl Mariachi Band as Zombie Band Garmadon 1 lego ninjago movie.png|Lord Garmadon as Mr. Hyde Bugsy-valiant-2.17.jpg|Bugsy as Creature Under the Stars Samson the Lion.jpg|Samson as Behemoth Angie sea goldie.jpg|Angie as Undersea Gal Big Z.png|Big Z as Cyclops FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Withered Winged Demon Miles-christopher-bakshi-as-tim-templeton.jpg|Tim Templeton as Mummy Boy Sulley happy.jpg|Sulley as Igor BoPeep3.jpg|Bo Peep as Jewel Finklestein Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof